Recently, demand for flat panel display devices has been increased. Especially, organic EL display devices using an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element (OLED; Organic Light Emitting Diode) are excellent in power consumption, lightness, thinness, moving picture characteristics, viewing angle and the like, and are being actively developed and put into practice.
Organic EL display panels used for smart phones and the like have been improved in HD resolution. This has caused a problem of increased power consumption.
Smart phones are not required to provide high quality images in all of various forms of use. Therefore, the smart phones may be structured to allow a display mode thereof to be selected in accordance with the form of use, so that the power consumption is optimized. In this manner, the total power consumption can be decreased.
Demand for flat panel display devices capable of displaying three-dimensional images have been increased. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-279743 discloses a three-dimensional display device for displaying three-dimensional images which can be viewed by use of glasses.
Conventionally known display devices for mobile phones include reflection-type monochromatic display devices specialized for displaying images at low power consumption so as to be used for electronic books and the like, and high-definition color liquid crystal display devices and organic EL display devices specialized for displaying high quality images so as to be used for smart phones and the like.
Such conventional display devices for mobile phones do not allow display quality or power consumption to be selected in accordance with the form of use.